User blog:BobTheDoctor27/October 2011 Update
Greetings ! It is I, Matoro1, bringing you another monthly status update. School Well, first off, I just returned to school after a short half-term break and I’m getting ready to sink my teeth into some schoolwork. (Yippee!) But, this also means that I’m going to have to, once again, slash my activity. I have my big exams from February right through to June next year – during which time I’m actually going to request that I am blocked so I won’t be tempted to edit when I should be studying. So 2012 is going to suck. D: Story But it’s not all bad news – luckily. You see, I have a whole stack of story updates to reveal and a tonne of new characters to introduce. WitD Yes, that’s right, Whispers in the Dark is drawing to a close, finally. Though it’s possibly the most well-received story I’ve written here, I have to admit, the vast majority of it has been pretty tedious to write. DX Many of the battle chapters (4 and 5) are still littered with grammar mistakes and loose ends that I never tied up. (Why did Danza keep the Vahi ? Why did Tollubo let him? Why did Memel even get a role and an image for his small appearance-time? Why did I make Racasix so… playful when the person she’s based off of is possibly the quietest girl I know?) Questions like that have gnawed away at the back of my head as I wrote the 12 chapters. But I’m not going to go on about all that trash. As I’ve revealed in a couple of places around the internet, I intend to kill off one of the main characters – just because I’m growing bored of him/her/''Gresh''. (:D) And that’s not the only surprise that I have in store. I have a grand total of 6''' epilogues to (hopefully) go at the end of the story! That means I’ll be introducing 5 new characters and changing the way you see one of my pre-existing characters forever. (Dun dun durrrrr…) But, alas, I don’t want to give away spoilers. I can only promise that the next chapter will turn your brain into sludge. >:P New Creations Well, while I don’t want to upload any new pictures until I’ve posted the epilogues, I can reveal the names of some of the new characters, who will be joining the story. *Gribrak - A Steltian Laborer *Toa Hordika Gorta - A Toa Hordika of Water *''Toa'' Tallis - A fully mechanical Toa of Water from the future **... yeah, that’s right. I’m that desperate to add a Terminator reference! XP *Torlo - A fixed Le-Matoran residing on Voya Nui *Bohrok X - A Brotherhood creation capable of manipulating the Bohrok *Toa Tourik - A Toa of Plantlife from Toa Jovan’s team I am still trying to think of a name for the final unnamed Toa remaining in the Fractures universe. As I am unable to decide between a couple of my favorite names, I’ve narrowed it down to these possible finalists: What should this Olmak-wearing Toa be called? Kazron Tankran Romak Orak Vunto ''Over Your Shoulder'' Additionally, I’m going to write a short-story named Over Your Shoulder after I have completed WitD, which will be about 2 chapters long and will revolve around Jollun in the events chronologically following the finale of WitD. This is basically going to tie up a lot of the loose ends I have left, such as the ones below: *I originally planned to have Memel transform into a Toa in Judgement Day. However, as many of Memel's appearances were cut from Whispers in the Dark, the Onu-Matoran simply didn’t appear enough previously to justify his transformation. However, I’m going to bring him back briefly to take part in a conversation with Dessal. *Additionally, a disturbing truth will be revealed to Jollun that will rock his world. I’m not going to spoil the surprise as it links to J-Day and is the entire point of me writing the story but, I will say that there will be another mini-mystery involved. No way near as long as Frozen Calling but it should be interesting anyway. *Like I said, this story will only be 2 chapters long, which is the only way I will be able to write it in such a short period of time. I know that’s a lot shorter than my usual stories but I’m trying to experiment and see if more people read/comment on the stories that are easier to read. If this does well then I might split J-Day between 2 story serials and prolong the end of my BIONICLE Fan fiction writing, which will definitely be towards the end of 2012. Cult of Darkness Recruitment Finally, I would like to point out that I have now killed off Scratch and Bukach in the penultimate chapter of WitD, as well as shrinking Ignis down to a size less than that of a Matoran and disabling Cobarox. So, as you can imagine, there are only thee active, fully-functional members left. Now, with the Cult of Darkness being an organization supported by the Brotherhood of Makuta, they would have access to members of just about any species as potential members, and now I need a couple of other members, which I’m going to turn to the community for as a form of contest where I do nothing and you beg me to use your creations! (Well... that’s quite a harsh way of putting it but I’m in one of those evil moods today. >:D ) Seeing as I can’t accept anything that is put forward (I’m not that desperate! :P) I’m going to propose this: if you have created a fanon species, which you think is a little undeveloped or could do with more members, then I would be happy to create MOCs to fit the parameters of that species and integrate a member into the Cult of Darkness as a villain. Rules: *For example, if you were Greg Farshtey and you thought the Skakdi could do with a could more members or you wanted to see a Skakdi in the Cult of Darkness (or if you simply want to have one of your creations featured in my final story serial) then you can nominate your fanon species in the comment section below and I will do what I can to create an individual member. *Please note that I will '''not accept members of the Makuta species, Toa, or individual creations that are put forward. I will only accept fanon species that you have created or suggestions for canon species. Farewell Another successful blog post finished and another half-hour of your life wasted! >:D Anyway, thank very much for reading to the end, . Please enter the mini-contest under the Cult of Darkness Recruitment section (If you’ve skipped) and I hope to speak to you again as soon as I can! ''Goodbye! ''